In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of nectarine, peach, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, botanical name Prunus persica cultivar xe2x80x98August Princessxe2x80x99. The present variety was hybridized by me in 1991, grown as a seedling on its own root in my greenhouse, and transplanted to a cultivated area of our experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). It was developed as a first generation cross using August Red (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,363) yellow flesh nectarine as the selected seed parent and White Princess (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,515) peach as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of peach tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of Nemaguard Rootstock (unpatented) upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is similar to its selected seed parent, August Red (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,363) peach, by producing clingstone fruit that ripens in the latter part of August and is globose in shape, firm in texture, and mostly red in skin color, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that is white instead of yellow in flesh color, that is subacid instead of acid in flavor, and that is peach instead of nectarine.
The present variety is most similar to its pollen parent, White Princess (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,515) peach, by producing peaches that are white in flesh color, subacid and sweet in flavor, and mostly red in skin color, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that is clingstone instead of freestone, that is larger in size, and that matures about ten days later.